


The Jewel Thieves

by Hatchered



Series: Band Of Criminals [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: AU, Crime AU, Gen, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchered/pseuds/Hatchered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing jewels was going great up until that annoying guy showed up and started ruining everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's nothing but Malarkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miserableboyfriends (hillbillied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbillied/gifts).



> Right, so this is a Band Of Brothers AU, based on an editing series I've done on Tumblr [it can be found on my war blog comrcdes], which is a crime AU. Not everyone will be criminals, but if they're not they will mainly be focused around the crimes anyway. 
> 
> This is the first part of the story, which will follow Malarkey and Skip, who are rivalling jewel thieves. All characters used in this story has been paired up two and two, save for Welsh, Winters and Nixon who are a trio. This first part will consist of a chapter each for Skip and Malarkey, introducing them as characters, followed by one where they will properly interact. Originally, this was planned to be a two-chapter part, but that kinda changed while I was writing. 
> 
> Also, this is the first time I'm properly writing any of these characters, so I really apologise if I don't write them in a way that you might not be used to. I'm going to try and stay as close to how they've been portrayed in Band Of Brothers, but some changes will be made to properly make them fit into the story. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

His friends had once described him as a magpie. As someone who was drawn to everything that glittered and who didn't give the owner a chance to save their possessions. 

He had laughed, told them it was silly of them to even think such a thing of him, but deep down he had known they were right. He had known that what they said were correct, that he was drawn to everything that glittered, but he hadn't wanted to admit it. Not when his profession required him to be secret about what he actually did. 

His ordinary job had always been a cover, something that had been set up by the organisation he worked for to make him blend in and look normal. He hadn't wanted to stick out, and so to look as if he was nothing but an ordinary sales manager at a small company had worked perfectly for him. That way, whenever money rolled in from another robbery, it didn't look as if he was getting the money out of the blue. 

In truth, Don could barely even remember how his criminal career had started. It had started with him taking things for fun, hiding them around his parents' house and watching them scramble for precious things, cursing him for making them late for appointments and meetings, but it had soon escalated. His interest in everything that glittered, everything which held some kind of value had grown, and he had started taking things for his own and selling them for some extra money. 

It had been things found around his friends' houses, and things sneaked into a coat pocket in a store, but it had not been until he had stolen the wrong thing from the wrong person that he had properly been taken onto the criminal route. He had been a petty thief, but the people that had found him had made him into something much more than that. 

–-

The flame of fire was nothing but a pinpoint in the dark alley, a small flicker in an otherwise dark world, and it was something no one noticed on the brightly lit streets outside. In the night, most avoided the darkness and stayed out of the alleyways, and that suited him perfectly. He needed somewhere to hide, where he could prepare himself before his next assignment and where no one would disturb him. 

A drag was taken from his cigarette as he mentally went through the assignment ahead, making sure he had accounted for everything. Mistakes was something he couldn't afford, and so preparation was key, despite however dreary it could sometimes be. He couldn't risk losing his missions, just because he was apparently getting reckless. 

Smoke slipped from his lips together with a short murmur of his instructions as he pushed himself away from the rough stone wall to start on his way, him well aware that he had a limited time to perform tonight's job. He was set to break into some rich man's house and steal jewels from a hidden case, and the family of the house would only be out for an hour or two, which meant that time was already running short. 

It only took him a few minutes to reach the house he had been assigned, the large windows dark against the lights of the city behind it. He had almost expected there to be some kind of light on, something that would should even further what a large pay check the owner received each month, but there was nothing. 

In a way, the nothingness was a relief to him. He had feared there would be lights that would create shadows, or a mistake in the timing, but as he quickly made his way up the short driveway and climbed the wide steps to the front door, it almost felt easy. 

The lock was picked within seconds by used hands, and the cigarette he had previously smoked was extinguished and slipped back in the packet. He couldn't risk leaving any clues, not when he knew this mission would decide whether he would get to keep his position or not. 

In all honesty, Don had no proper idea when things had started going wrong for him, because for months on end it had been going so well. He had been climbing the ranks, earning more and getting the more prestigious missions, and things had been looking up for him. 

Then the other man had arrived and started to ruin everything he had built up. 

It had been sudden, the other having seemingly appeared out of nowhere during one of his missions a few weeks back, and it had been an all but pleasant surprise. To find anyone whatsoever in a house that was supposed to be empty was always unpleasant. 

He had thought it to be a onetime thing at that point, that he and a burglar had just happened to pick the same house to break in, and for that time he had tolerated it, because he hadn't wanted to make a fuss about it. 

It was when it had happened again that things had started to annoy him. Especially seeing as the other found an amusement in trying to make him feel inadequate. 

Shaking his head to clear it of his jumbled thoughts – and avoid the annoyance that always flared up when he thought of the man that he imagined almost to be a rival – he silently shut the door behind him, making sure to not make any loud noises. While the break in surely would be noticed when the owners came home, it was still important that he didn't cause any neighbours to suspect something was going on.

The large hallway, adorned with a large chandelier and framed paintings was quickly crossed, him already familiar with the layout of the house from the blueprints he had been shown together with the images of the jewels set to be stolen. It wasn't much, nothing more than a few necklaces and bracelets, but it was still valuable goods that was enclosed in a hidden safe. 

Pausing in the doorway to a small – but extravagant – office, he allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the gloom before he entered and started across the thickly carpeted floor. The fabric muffled his footsteps – something he was happy about – and with his focus on the wooden desk along the opposite wall, he didn't even realise that the room already had another in it. Until said person spoke. 

“Well, well, well, fancy bumping into you here, nonsense...”


	2. Hey, Skip the Malarkey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew burglary would end up so boring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to finishing this chapter! Had a major spark of inspiration tonight, and so this happened. Really enjoyed writing Skip, and I can't wait to write the final one. Because this is great fun to do!

There had been times where he had wondered if he had chosen the wrong path in life and decided to do something he could never get the proper recognition for. Burglary wasn't something he could publicly announce that he was doing, with the constant threat of him getting arrested, and so there were rarely anyone beside himself who appreciated his efforts and skills. 

He knew he was good, had always known he was cut out for the job, and he always felt a sense of accomplishment after another successful night of breaking into homes and stealing whatever he could get his hands on. He knew what to take and how long he needed in each house, and what precautions that were needed to make sure he wasn't caught, and perhaps that was what had made him bored with it all. It became routine, and he rarely ever had to think twice about anything he did, because he knew it all so well from having done it for years. 

The night he had first seen a change coming, had been one to remember. 

There had been the usual routines of breaking in and picking locks, keeping gloves on as to not leave any fingerprints and disarming the building's alarm before it had sent a signal to the operators. He had been working on filling the worn duffle bag slung over one shoulder when there had been the sound of the back door opening and careful footsteps on worn floorboards. 

For a moment, he had almost thought it a resident of the house, someone who was returning home and not wishing anyone to notice, but it had soon become obvious that the other wasn't supposed to be there, just like Skip himself. 

Eyes had shifted to the other person as soon as he had come into view, and before he had known it, there had been a cocky smile on his lips and a question in the air between them. 

“Fancy bumpin' into another thief in here. You come here often?” He had acted with an air of confidence, as he had slipped another item into his bag and zipped it up, throwing the strap over one shoulder. “First time for me in this place, but I guess one time is enough, hey?”

He had seen the shock in the other's eyes, and laughter had spilled from his lips as he had nodded towards him, noting the red hair peeking out from under a beanie and the dark clothing befitting a thief. 

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?” The redhead's questions had caused him to chuckle, feet bringing him closer across the floor as he shrugged. 

“I don't know, stealin' some things, I guess. Got to feed myself, don't I? And I came in through the front door. Turned off the alarm for ya. You're welcome, ginger.” 

“They said there wouldn't be an alarm... Bastards.” The low murmur was slipped through tightly pressed lips, as the redhead had eyed him closely. “And the name's Malarkey, not ginger. Boss says Malarkey's slang for bullshit, though.” There had been a shrug and a tired sigh, and then a laugh from Skip's direction. 

“It's slang for nonsense where I'm from. But I guess it's about the same thing, hey?” Eyes had shifted to the door, well aware that time had been running out, and he had taken another step, trying not to look too rushed as he spoke once more. “I'm Muck. Skip Muck. And I've got to go. Time's ticking, and I need to get these goods out of here before the sun is back and people like me go to get some sleep.” Patting the bag, he had shot the other a wink. “Have a good night, nonsense.”

The meeting had been the first, and it had intrigued him, as he had realised that his visit to the house had possibly ruined the mission the other had had. It had been confirmed during their next meeting, when Skip had spotted the other breaking into a large house, and followed him in, seeing as the redhead had stuffed his pockets with precious jewels, and that had been when he realised that he himself had taken the jewels that had been in the first house during his break in. 

And it had all amused him. Because it had proved that he had already exceeded in something he hadn't even known he could do, and he knew that that was what he wanted to do. He wanted to steal jewels, and he wanted the man with a name that was slang for bullshit with him. 

–-

Fingers tapped restlessly against the armrest of the sofa, his back slouched and eyes travelling the over-the-top officer for what felt like the 1000th time. Everything felt familiar now, as if it was something he had laid eyes on every day during the past 10 years of his life, and it was all starting to look ugly to him. 

The extravagant chairs were too uncomfortable, the desk too sharply polished, the carpet in a too bright shade of blue, and the windows much too big, making the room almost feel cold. To him, it looked more like something out of a period drama than a modern office. 

A deep sigh escaped his lips, head falling backwards as his eyes travelled to the roof and he started to count the small squares it was made out of. Anything to keep himself entertained.

The sound of footsteps, almost familiar to him now, caused him to straighten up, eyes quickly shifting to the half open door as he awaited the sight of the now familiar redhead, a grin already balancing on his lips, even before Malarkey's right boot was through the door. 

He watched the other hesitate, eyes scanning the room, but not spotting the other in the corner, before he started to cross towards the desk along the wall, to where Skip already knew a hidden safe was positioned. 

The other was barely halfway through the room before he spoke. 

“Well, well, well, fancy bumping into you here, nonsense...” A hand rose in greeting as he slouched back in his spot again, gesturing to the jewels already spread out on his lap. “Lookin' for something?” The horrified look on the other's face only took a moment to be replaced by anger, and the quick change almost caught Skip by surprise. 

“What are you doing here? What are you doing with those?” The redhead's eyes narrowed as he turned, feet leading him towards the other man rather than his previous goal. “Why do you keep on showing up everywhere?” 

“I was just going through the room, and I happened to find these. Thought you might like them.” His words was a try to look innocent, but he was already well aware that the other knew he had been following him. There could be no other way that he would have known where he would be going. “Aren't you going to thank me?”

“Thank you? Why would I thank you?” Malarkey's voice was full of annoyance, as he snatched up the jewels, quickly stuffing them into his pockets before Skip even had the time to react, his body tensing the moment the other came too close. “You've done nothing but ruining my missions for weeks, and this was supposed to be the one where I redeemed myself. If anyone finds out I didn't actually break into that safe myself, and that you were here when I arrived, I'm dead. There will be nothing else left for me.” The sudden hint of almost panic in the other's eyes, was what made Skip realise what was at stake, and it only took him a moment to form a plan, even before the sudden sound of an alarm started to whine in the silence. 

“Screw that now. Just listen to me, and I'll fix everything, okay?” His eyes searched for the other's, a gentler smile on his lips this time. “Let's just skip the malarkey for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers* Who got the Sobel reference? ;)


End file.
